south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
School's New Rival II: Kerry's New Rival
'School's New Rival II: Kerry's New Rival'is the tenth episode of Season 3 and the 70th episode of the series. plot Kerry wakes up and gets ready for the first day of her maths class. She goes through a wake up montage similar to the one Bridget did in the episode Bridget's Nemesis. She gets dressed and Cate drives her to her maths class and her maths teacher Mrs. Cropp welcomes her back to the new year. Then, there is a noise heard and everyone directs their attention to a dark and scary figure in the shadows of the corner of the room. Mrs. Cropp says that this is their new math student member. He comes up and Mrs. Cropp says his name is Toru Kazama. Toru Kazama says that people can just address her as Kazama. Toru Kazama gets out on the dance floor and starts doing a maths quiz that everyone seems to love. After Kazama is done, he walks past Kerry and snaps his fingers in her face. Kerry wants to show that she is the real best maths person and she busts out and starts writing answers. Toru Kazama gets mad at Kerry for trying to be better than her so he breaks out writing and trying to be better than her. Kerry and Toru Kazama both start continuously writing and trying to be better than the other. Finally, they both stop and are tired and exhausted from trying to beat each other. Mrs. Cropp is equally impressed by the both of them and she says that both of them will share the title of the main mathematic smarty in the play together. Kerry and Kazama both shocked and unhappy with this run home and both say that they will get help from their trusted people for this. Bridget is working with her make up. Then, she hears Kerry coming and she sighs and takes out a hammer and she smashes her make up before Kerry gets there. Kerry says that she needs help with a problem she's having with another boy at her maths class. Kazama comes home and goes to his friend Shin Chan. Kazama says that he is having problems with another girl at maths class. Kerry begs and pleads for Bridget to help her. She acts so nice toward her complimenting her and treating her good so that she will help her. Kazama is rude and arrogant to Shin Chan. He also threatens to break his face, wrangle his neck, and beat him up if he doesn't help her. Shin Chan trembles in fear before Shin Chan and Bridget decided that he would pity help Kerry with her problem. Kerry thanks Dexter by giving her a hug and Kazama "thanks" Shin Chan by punching his nose and laughing. Later at the Mathamatics Contest, the play is about to begin and Bridget, Cate, and Hayley are sitting in the audience watching. When they play begins it starts off calm and peaceful with one little girl doing maths, then when Kerry and Kazama come up, they are in giant brain robot helmets. This shocks the audience because of what they see. Kerry and Toru Kazama both start dancing in there which rumbles everything and breaks stuff apart. Dee Dee and Lalavava competitively dance and then, their dance breaks out into a fight. They both start punching and blasting missiles and firing lasers at each other trying to destroy each other, soon they both beat each other up and the person in the play everyone loved the most was the little girl at the beginning of it. Everyone cheers and throws flowers at her and Kerry and Kazama are up there thinking about how they shouldn't be fighting. They both find out that they both have trusted people with secret idiotic ideas and they decide to put their differences aside and become friends and so they both break through the wall and walk off to the maths club. Characters * Kerry Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * Toru Kazama * Shin Chan * Hayley Smith * Mrs. Cropp * Stewie Griffin (cameo) * Francine Smith (cameo) Trivia * This is a sequel episode of Season 1's episode School's New Rival. **Unlike the episode, Bridget never befriends with Oh Sung-jin, but Kerry and Kazama have. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes with Sequel Parts